This invention relates to a protective shield to be used by a person to protect against injury by a bullet or other missle or moving object.
Bullet-proof shields for personal use are known which have a rigid construction. These shields can afford effective protection but are generally inconvenient and uncomfortable to use having regard to their bulk, weight and inflexibility.
Bullet-proof shields for personal use are also known which have a flexible construction being formed from penetration-resisting fabrics. With this shield, however, it is difficult to limit the risk of serious injury to the user whilst at the same time maintaining low weight, reduced bulk and appreciable flexibility. This is because the penetration-resisting fabric tends to bulge at the back of the shield in the vicinity of an impact thereby to transmit appreciable shock in such region to the user's body.